<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【EC】我的野蛮同学 by Sh_R_Titas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258044">【EC】我的野蛮同学</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas'>Sh_R_Titas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campus tyrant Erik, Good Charles, M/M, Poor Erik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*陪弟弟看的同名电影改编<br/>*打架超厉害的留级学长Ex误打误撞进了魔窟的学霸C</p><p>简介：优等生查尔斯•泽维尔被陷害入三流高中，结果发现自以为是选的软包同桌是上届“单挑王”艾瑞克•兰谢尔，还被这学校奇怪的传统欺负。但显然，命运不会苛待他太久。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>　　在查尔斯•泽维尔还没有反应过来发生了什么的时候，他就已经站在了这所学校的校门口。</p><p>　　脑海里回想刚刚母亲和自己的随从在电话里的对话，有“私立M.C.U高中”、“顶级的学校”、“要准备竞选演讲”、“捐助”之类的，也许他是记的模模糊糊，但无论如何也不能和面前这所学校配上号。</p><p>　　校门老旧的墙壁上有许许多多的涂鸦，查尔斯随便扫一眼都能分析出这属于本土的“现代主义抽象艺术流派”——大写的脏话、黏上去的鼻屎和漫画版生殖器这些最有代表性。</p><p>　　从来没有见过这些的他快吐了。</p><p>　　查尔斯把视线移开那片墙壁，注视着头顶上那块用油漆描了一道的牌子，上面写着“私立M.U.C高中”。</p><p>　　哦，他们搞错了，一定是。</p><p>　　“你就是查尔斯•泽维尔！”</p><p>　　正当他准备掉头就走，和母亲解释的时候，身后一个兴奋而急切的人声叫住了他，查尔斯回过头去，那是一个地中海上耷拉着几根橄榄枝的中年大叔，他又说：“我是这所学校的校长，詹森•史崔克。”</p><p>　　“你好，校长先生。”查尔斯瘸着腿尴尬地站在原地，心想着交代完就赶紧脱身。</p><p>　　“非常感谢令堂的慷慨捐助，”史崔克校长脸上吊着的肉在笑着，“我看了你在之前学校的成绩，因为太优异你甚至还跳级了，我想，您一定能在这里得到最好的教学。”</p><p>　　提起之前的学校他就来气，他早该知道女人心是海底针！那天，查尔斯正在实验室里做着老师课后安排的某项探究性实验，那个一直暗恋他的女生走近他，打扰了他观察实验现象的最佳时间不说，还直接贴了上来用实际行动表白他。</p><p>　　然后，已经尽量和善温柔拒绝他的查尔斯，就被恼羞成怒的女孩推出了窗子，从三楼掉在外面的花坛里。由于讨女孩子喜欢，查尔斯得到了一条石膏腿，有效期一个半月，以及学校的开除通知，而那个女孩却还好端端留在学校里，带着被人人都爱的查尔斯•泽维尔侵犯的“美名”。</p><p>　　真是恶心至极！查尔斯想起那一切仿佛都还刚刚发生。</p><p>　　“我想这里面有误会，”查尔斯缓和过来，说，“我想这里并不太适合我。”</p><p>　　“呃……泽维尔，你母亲点名要你在这里读完一个学期，”校长说道，“而她忙着工作上的事情，恐怕到下个学期也没空管你了。”</p><p>　　“什么？！”查尔斯知道她很忙，但他不知道她可以忙到把自己糊里糊涂送进这种装满下三滥社会青年的地方，对于查尔斯这就是羊入虎口。</p><p>　　“我理解您对我们这里的教学环境不太满意，毕竟我们的校区比起您上的上一所学校小的太多，”不这根本不是校区大小的问题，查尔斯欲哭无泪，“但是现在你别无选择，泽维尔。”</p><p>　　说出后面半句话的时候，心惊胆跳的查尔斯忽然觉得这个男人其实是个魔鬼。</p><p>　　第二天司机送他到门口就离开了，查尔斯已经尽量找出了自己最接地气的衣服，例如洗旧的牛仔裤和发黄的白衬衫，但他干净的手指甲和脸庞，以及没有镜框的金丝眼镜都无不在显示着他的高素质。</p><p>　　放轻松查尔斯，你所需要的就是继续读书完成会考，而那些人只要你不去招惹他们……</p><p>　　“唷，新来的家伙是个书呆子啊！”</p><p>　　查尔斯刚才还在想和所有人和平相处的美好愿景，现实立马击碎了他的想象。青年抬起眼看去，那个脖子上纹着咬着手枪骷髅头图案的男人就在眼前，他比自己至少高一个头，脸因为肾上激素分泌旺盛而时刻红得不行（也许吧）。</p><p>　　“居然是‘魔鬼’阿撒佐……”他听到有人在嘀咕着。</p><p>　　实话讲他不知道这种重复两遍名字有什么意义，但至少他现在有点被这个名字吓到了，同时吓到他的还有这个家伙左右手臂上满布的纹身，以及左手手腕上结痂的上痕。</p><p>　　意识到这绝对是个狠角色的查尔斯决定赶紧避开他，他绕过挡住他的阿撒佐，快步走向安排的教室。</p><p>　　“还是个胆小鬼。”</p><p>　　背着包走到一半的查尔斯听到这句话，停下了脚步。</p><p>　　“我不是！”</p><p>　　然后，学校霸王之一的“魔鬼”阿撒佐居然被新来的转校生用书包砸中了脑袋。</p><p>　　查尔斯颤颤巍巍地走进教室的时候，上课铃已经响了一刻钟了。他在众目睽睽之下面无表情地顶着一个红肿的包从前门走到后门，理论上没有打扰到老师没人在听的文学课，而嘴角和鼻子还在流血。</p><p>　　教室里有几个空位，但查尔斯立即选择了那个正趴在桌子上睡觉的人的旁桌，原因是他觉得上课睡觉的人，不是天天熬夜打游戏的软包，就是每晚着看黄片撸管的肝肾功能低下者。</p><p>　　他以为这个位置很安全，甚至觉得没准可以和这个人同病相怜，相互扶持。</p><p>　　如果聪明的查尔斯同学能够多注意一下同桌身上结实的肌肉，以及脖子上粉红色的伤疤，而不是他高高的眉骨就好了。</p><p>　　那样，他就会稍稍猜测到，旁边这家伙才是全校最恐怖的“魔鬼”。</p><p>　　老师在有气无力地讲着十九世纪的英国文学，查尔斯拿出笔记本做着笔记，尽管他觉得这堂课的老师讲得还没自己好。于是无聊中，他有意无意地用胳膊肘戳了一下同桌垫在脑袋下的大臂。</p><p>　　“嗨，我是查尔斯，你叫什么名字？”这是好学生查尔斯第一次在课上讲话。</p><p>　　男人没理会他，不知道是睡着了还是的确懒得理他。查尔斯凝视着男人棕咖色的头发，悄悄盯了一眼他耳朵后面的头发茬，这个人刚理过发。</p><p>　　无聊得找死的查尔斯又戳了一下他，男人动了一下。查尔斯以为他终于能友好地和这个学校的新同学搭上话的时候，他感觉到自己被突然提起了衣领，同时全班包括老师在内的十多双眼睛齐刷刷看向了自己。</p><p>　　他脑子里警铃大作，但此时他不得不咽下恐惧：“你好，我是……”</p><p>　　“有多远滚多远，查、尔、斯。”</p><p>　　男人清晰地咬着他的名字，仿佛是在拿把刀把他的身体斩得一段一段，但不可否认他的声音该死的性感。</p><p>　　但是他的脸，超凶，绝对比阿撒佐还要凶，而且看上去比自己年龄大得多，至少有四岁。</p><p>　　“你只有放开我的衣领，我才能滚开。”查尔斯没有预想到他以为的软包居然这么凶。</p><p>　　听到这番话后，男人沉默地松开了手，这下查尔斯的屁股才重新落回了座位上，刚刚他还以为他的屁股要落到教室外面去了。</p><p>　　男人又睡了回去，而青年紧张的心情还没有平复下来，教室安静下来，但吃薯片的声音在悄悄响着。</p><p>　　“我到底是到了个什么地方……”查尔斯嘀咕着，忍不住瞟了一眼那个男人，他调整了睡觉姿势，查尔斯也得以看见之前被压在手臂下的课本上，随手写着一个“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”。</p><p>　　至少他现在知道这个混蛋的名字了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二）</p><p>　　下课铃响了艾瑞克也没跟他说更多的话，他仍然趴在那里动也不动，查尔斯便到教室外面走动走动，看看这学校是什么情形。不过他刚拆石膏的腿还有点瘸，再加上刚被人揍了一顿，并不能走的太远。</p><p>　　他走出门坐到了花坛边上，被推下去的心理阴影还在，查尔斯不禁哆嗦了一下。一个在此罕见的、同样戴着眼睛的男孩悄悄凑了过来。</p><p>　　“薯片，香烟，冰镇可乐，价廉物美。”他从他的背包里掏出一罐可乐，递给查尔斯，上面还有水蒸气凝结的小水珠。</p><p>　　“谢谢，不用，”查尔斯微笑着拒绝了他，“你这包里真是什么都有啊！”</p><p>　　“是啊，这差不多就是个移动冰箱，”高个子男孩说道，“我叫汉克。”</p><p>　　“查尔斯•泽维尔，很高兴认识你。”查尔斯感觉出这个人没有恶意，他这样的身份大概也应该这样。</p><p>　　“你好像被阿撒佐盯上了啊，”汉克忧心忡忡，“我担心他们下午放学会推你上对阵台。”</p><p>　　“那是什么？”查尔斯满脸疑惑地问。</p><p>　　“你不知道？！”汉克差点没惊讶到把怀里的包丢出去，“这所学校的传统，你居然不知道？”</p><p>　　看着查尔斯茫然的蓝眼睛，汉克无奈地开始解释这个玩意到底是什么。</p><p>　　从很久很久以前，这所中学就有一个传统，校园里的争执从不依靠黑社会掐架解决，也不依靠学校的大人们出面。他们崇尚靠自己的拳头解决问题。</p><p>　　每到放学，约战双方就会到学校顶楼最僻静的那间教室里，那里有五十五张桌子摆成擂台。双方就在桌子擂台上一决胜负，而规则只有一个——</p><p>　　“落地即输”。</p><p>　　听完这些，查尔斯整个人都懵了，“打架？”他的语气上扬，显示着难以置信，“不，我不会打架的。”</p><p>　　“由不得你，查尔斯……”汉克嘟囔一句，看到有人在朝他招手，他便向查尔斯挥手再见：“我先走了。”</p><p>　　查尔斯愣在原地还不知道要怎么办。</p><p>　　“你不知道对阵台？”</p><p>　　声音很耳熟，查尔斯循声回过头去，看到身后就站着刚刚恶语相向的兰谢尔。</p><p>　　“我要是知道还会到这里来？！”查尔斯没好气地从坐着的花坛边沿站起来，“艾瑞克•兰谢尔。”</p><p>　　“你认识我？”他忽然充满警惕，查尔斯不知道为什么，“我当然认识你，刚刚全班同学都知道这件事了不是？”查尔斯扭曲了他原先话里的意思。</p><p>　　艾瑞克狠狠看了他一眼，然后默默走回教室，也许是继续睡觉，查尔斯猜想。</p><p>　　“搞什么……”青年尾随着他回到了教室。</p><p>　　对方坐在位置上，翘起椅子背靠着墙，感觉到被观察的视线后，他的目光扫了自己一眼，凶狠得仿佛下一秒自己就要被拖出去打。</p><p>　　查尔斯努力不去害怕这个家伙，他走进教室门，准备回自己位置，此时一个黑发女孩伸出手臂拦住了她。</p><p>　　“新同学，下午顶楼见，”她粘着假睫毛的眼睛朝查尔斯眨了一下，“敢和上届‘单挑王’坐，打架应该很厉害吧？”</p><p>　　她身旁的男人猛然大笑起来，他们统一觉得“打架厉害”和查尔斯绝不相关——也是，查尔斯一米七的个头在男生中不算高，再加上他儒雅书生的模样，绝对不是什么拳头论英雄的人。</p><p>　　“我不会打架的。”查尔斯保持冷静，只想快些回座位上去，就算旁边是什么所谓的“单挑王”。</p><p>　　一群人更加精彩地笑起来，此前查尔斯绝对不会想到笑这一表情还能有这么多形式。</p><p>　　不过此时青年没空去观赏那些表情，他脑子里一片空荡荡，只有女孩刚刚的战书还装在里面。</p><p>　　“她说你是上届‘单挑王’。”</p><p>　　查尔斯落座，好像随口聊天般提起这件事。</p><p>　　“你这样的人，怎么会到这里来？”艾瑞克没有回答他的话，只是自顾自地问起自己的问题。</p><p>　　“我被人陷害了，”查尔斯拿出下堂课用的数学书，“你打架很厉害？”</p><p>　　“你赶紧走吧，”艾瑞克仍然没回答他，目光呆滞望向别处，“在这里呆下去你会变成垃圾的。”</p><p>　　“我走不了，没有时间了，”查尔斯轻轻叹了口气，“我妈忙着竞选，SAT考试就在眼前——虽然我并不着急着去考。”</p><p>　　“而且我不会变成垃圾，”查尔斯补充道，“你是不是打架很厉害？！”</p><p>　　艾瑞克还是没有搭理他：“你被阿撒佐约架了？”</p><p>　　“艾瑞克•兰谢尔，”查尔斯对自己一直被忽略感到愤怒了起来，“我已经在你没回答我问题之前，回答了你很多问题，请你尊重我，现在回答我的问题。”</p><p>　　“否则我不会再回答你任何话。”</p><p>　　男人听到这句话，好像是提起嘴角讽刺地笑了一下。</p><p>　　“我是，”他饶有兴趣看着查尔斯回答，“所谓的上届‘单挑王’。”</p><p>　　“那么我想，如果我给你报酬，你可以也许可以担任我的保卫工作，”查尔斯找到希望之光似的盯紧了艾瑞克的眼睛，“五十美元，一天。”</p><p>　　“哈哈哈——”仿佛被天大的笑话逗笑般，艾瑞克居然放开笑了起来，那模样真像一只猎食的大白鲨，“汉克或许会答应这么好的生意，他一直都缺钱。”</p><p>　　“我觉得他打不过阿撒佐，”查尔斯想起汉克那副比自己强不到哪去的模样，而且他的“职业”性质也不会让他答应的，“你觉得钱不够？”</p><p>　　“别看汉克好像很斯文的样子，”艾瑞克又开始忽略查尔斯的问题，“他可是这里的‘野兽’。”</p><p>　　“汉克不是我的选择，你才是。”</p><p>　　查尔斯的脸凑上前去，蹙起眉看着艾瑞克。他在努力凭借自己的人格魅力说服这个人。</p><p>　　借着头顶上窗户投下来的光，这回艾瑞克看清楚了对方的面容，他看到的不是多精致的脸蛋，而是刚被揍过的鼻青脸肿的样子。查尔斯眼睛蓝蓝的，和嘴角没擦干净、已经干结的血对比起来触目惊心。</p><p>　　他还看到对方脖子上淡红的勒痕，可能是被抓住了脖子吧——任谁看到那雪白的脖颈都会想要触碰。</p><p>　　忽然，艾瑞克觉得查尔斯•泽维尔很纯净，甚至不闻人烟，像是从教堂出来的唱诗班孩子。</p><p>　　而这家伙很快又要被打趴在地上了。</p><p>　　可怜的家伙。</p><p>　　艾瑞克在心里默念一句，“也许罗根愿意做这差事。他比我留级还多，也许他已经快三十岁了……那家伙。”他从裤子口袋里抽出来一包烟，用两根手指夹出来一根，烟盒随手丢到课桌上，从桌子屉箱里摸出打火机，正准备用另一只手点火。</p><p>　　“我根本不认识他，”查尔斯把他的那包烟抢过来，要挟似的拿在手里，“听着，我需要你的帮助！”</p><p>　　这一举动激怒了艾瑞克，但查尔斯还不知道。</p><p>　　那男人把烟点燃，送到嘴边吸了一口，缓缓吐出一个烟圈，没有说什么话，好像是在考虑什么似的。</p><p>　　他首先在考虑，是把查尔斯直接拎起来丢出校门，还是摁在桌子上揍到他有自知之明为止。</p><p>　　然后他想到如果这么做，那他就会被开除，那样的话，他就无法完成学业。——他决不能被开除。</p><p>　　“查尔斯，我不会再打架，我发过誓的，”他语调平稳，“我答应了我妈。”</p><p>　　“没想到你居然要做乖宝宝了。”查尔斯仍然在自寻死路，“我不信别人打到你脸上你都不还手。”</p><p>　　“他们不敢。”艾瑞克闷着气说。</p><p>　　查尔斯把烟盒丢回艾瑞克的桌子上，“抽烟会让你身体越来越差的，艾瑞克。”他真心地劝道。</p><p>　　“呵，”艾瑞克吐出一口白烟，“我还喝酒。”</p><p>　　他瞟了查尔斯一眼，眼神仿佛在说“你继续劝”。</p><p>　　“酒的话适量就没事。”查尔斯认真说道。</p><p>　　“你还真是个好孩子。”</p><p>　　艾瑞克眯着眼睛，大概是想把那蓝眼睛里的感情色彩看得一清二楚。</p><p>　　“所以今天下午我决定看着你被打趴在地。”</p><p>　　“我会站在那间教室外面。”</p><p>　　“然后你会知道，在这里——”</p><p>　　“所谓的‘好孩子’不会被尊崇。”</p><p>　　他看着那一滩湖水泛起层层波澜，有艘小木船在里面摇摇摆摆，某个瞬间蓦地翻了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三）<br/>　　放出狠话之后艾瑞克就再没有说过话，他听了一节数学课，然后其他的课都当成自习似的，一直研究着数学。他十分认真，但也时不时地因为想不明白而用铅笔戳桌子。查尔斯猜他的数学不太好。</p><p>　　比起关注那些冷血无情的恶魔，查尔斯现在更需要勇气来面对下午的单方面殴打。</p><p>　　尽管同桌的态度恶劣，但是查尔斯仍然希望他可以良心发现，回心转意，他不止一次有意和艾瑞克对上眼神，“答应我”，渴望不言而喻。</p><p>　　可恶的兰谢尔却始终坚定不移，毋庸置疑，他的心肯定是钢筋混凝土结构的。</p><p>　　好吧，最后一堂课的下课铃响了。</p><p>　　“赶紧走吧，再不走就没机会了。”艾瑞克冷笑一下，这句话是他大发慈悲才说出来的。</p><p>　　“我不走，司机四点来接我，”查尔斯强装镇定，看了一眼手表，“还有十分钟。”</p><p>　　不用想都知道他们不会放过自己的，查尔斯很清楚这一点。我绝不会打架的，绝不！查尔斯坐在座位上。</p><p>　　艾瑞克看他不知好歹的模样，是不准备逃跑了，于是他把自己的书本丢进肩包，提在手里起身走出了教室。</p><p>　　看到单挑王放弃了对新同桌的庇护，在外面虎视眈眈的一群人开始发出嘲笑的声音。</p><p>　　你必须保持冷静。查尔斯重复暗示着自己。</p><p>　　时间飞快过去，在最后三分钟时，他走出了教室。</p><p>　　“肯出来了？”一个留长发的青年冷笑，“走吧。”</p><p>　　保持冷静。</p><p>　　“我不会打架的！”查尔斯大叫起来，他觉得这样子显得更有气势，但这在别人眼里和被踩了尾巴的猫差不多是一个反应。</p><p>　　人们在把他往楼上拖，查尔斯感觉到自己两只胳膊都被抓住了，还有一只手在脑袋后面推着他走。如果不是汉克的留言和黑发女孩的战书，他更倾向于自己要被轮-奸而不是被约架。</p><p>　　保持，保持冷静！去你的保持冷静！</p><p>　　由于查尔斯一直在努力反抗和挣扎，他鼻梁上的眼镜早就掉到地上去了，他是被打捞上来丢在沙滩上的鱼，只能生物性地抽搐一下。</p><p>　　人们费劲周折才把这只暴躁的猫押送到这间教室，查尔斯被松开时他还在想着脱身，结果发现周围已经被人们堵死。他看到近门的第一扇窗的位置有满脸担忧的汉克，而不露声色抽烟的艾瑞克•兰谢尔在最远的窗口。</p><p>　　“我不会打架的！最后重申！”查尔斯刚吼出这句话，汉克便凑上前来劝他：“查尔斯，这是这里的规矩，你要是打了，无论输赢，大家都会尊重你。”</p><p>　　“可要是你不打，你就会被所有人瞧不起……”</p><p>　　汉克伸出手去揉揉他的肩膀，忽然查尔斯发觉男孩的眼神有些凌厉。</p><p>　　听了这席话，泽维尔平静下来，他咽下就要叫嚣出来的紧张感，从肩上放下了背上的包。</p><p>　　桌子拼成的擂台上，阿撒佐不耐烦地瞅了他一眼，“我觉得我们不应该用拳头解决问题……”查尔斯试图和谈，想象自己是谈判专家。</p><p>　　“别废话！”脾气暴躁的人捶了一下桌面。</p><p>　　看来是没戏了。查尔斯爬上擂台，动作笨拙得又带起一波哄笑，他不知道为什么这里的人都普遍冷酷无情。</p><p>　　他又看到了那个黑发女孩，她浓妆艳抹，吊带上衣露出半个胸脯，“开始！”她娇媚地喊了一声。</p><p>　　学生们开始大声给阿撒佐加油，查尔斯看着自己头顶上半米高的位置就是吊扇，心想幸好他们没有把这堪比绞肉机的东西打开。</p><p>　　就在他为没有打开吊扇而庆幸，站稳准备接受攻击时，对手蛮横地出拳冲刺过来，桌子嘎嘎作响，虽然查尔斯下意识抱住了头，但可怜的新同学仍然就这么被一拳秒杀，滚到了台子下。</p><p>　　一切都发生的太突然，甚至太轻松。</p><p>　　可怜的查尔斯醒来的时候，天已经黑了好多，他看见面前有一个金发圆脸的美女，她旁边是汉克。</p><p>　　“我在哪？”查尔斯坐起身来，觉得自己的鼻子好像已经被打飞到太平洋去了。</p><p>　　“学生寝室，”女孩说道，“你不省人事只能先躺在这里，你的司机没在外面，可能以为你到外面鬼混去了没等你。”</p><p>　　“她是瑞雯，”汉克在一旁说道，“我的女朋友。”</p><p>　　“那你真幸运。”查尔斯轻轻碰了下自己的鼻子，疼地叫了出来，这下他听到了那声轻蔑的笑。</p><p>　　“艾瑞克！”查尔斯咬牙切齿地看着那个坐在桌子上俯视他的男人，“你真是个超级大混蛋。”</p><p>　　“他做什么了？”汉克感到不解。</p><p>　　“他……他见死不救。”查尔斯概括道。</p><p>　　“我没这个义务。”艾瑞克感到史无前例的好笑。</p><p>　　“他没有见死不救，”瑞雯为他辩解，“是艾瑞克把你抬回来的。”</p><p>　　“我指的不是这个！”查尔斯怒吼。</p><p>　　“等等你说他把我抬回来！？”</p><p>　　反应过来的查尔斯怒目圆睁，扭过头看着只留一个侧脸供你瞻仰的混蛋艾瑞克，差点没学着那个陷害他的疯女孩把他推下去。</p><p>　　“除了这个还有什么吗？”汉克仍然是一脸迷惑。</p><p>　　“这事到此为止，汉克。”查尔斯鼓起腮帮憋了一口气，又一下子吐出来。</p><p>　　“你当众羞辱了阿撒佐，这事没完的，”汉克无奈地瘪嘴，“你最好是快些走，查尔斯。”</p><p>　　然后查尔斯把对艾瑞克说的话又说给二人听。</p><p>　　“那怎么办？”瑞雯摊开手，瞄了一眼艾瑞克，“要不你雇佣艾瑞克给你当保镖？”</p><p>　　然后查尔斯又把和艾瑞克的对话重述了一遍。</p><p>　　“难以想象艾瑞克在二十分钟内和你讲了这么多话。”瑞雯说，汉克点头附和。</p><p>　　艾瑞克狠狠盯了瑞雯一眼，瑞雯毫不客气地回敬了一个白眼回去。男人从书桌上下来，从小冰箱里拿出一罐黑啤，查尔斯不知道为什么这里会有小冰箱，小冰箱里还有酒。——噢！Shit！</p><p>　　“我现在是不是在艾瑞克的房间！？”查尔斯脑浆都要爆出来了，“汉克，告诉我不是！”</p><p>　　可是男孩尴尬地点了点头。</p><p>　　看着查尔斯由红转白的脸色，艾瑞克差点笑出声来，不得不承认，玩弄这个好孩子真是太有意思了。</p><p>　　“天哪……”查尔斯抱住脑袋快要哭了。</p><p>　　恶魔，绝对是恶魔！</p><p>　　“你该感谢我，查尔斯，”艾瑞克挑起眉，给自己灌口酒，“否则你现在是睡在操场上。”</p><p>　　“接下来的日子到底怎么办？”汉克仍然在关心可怜查尔斯的学校生活。</p><p>　　“感谢你关心我，汉克，”查尔斯觉得这里只剩下汉克还是个天使了（毕竟他不了解瑞雯），他拥抱了汉克，“真的感谢你。”</p><p>　　汉克给了他一个友善的回抱。</p><p>　　房间里沉默了一会，大家听到查尔斯吸鼻子的声音。</p><p>　　“查尔斯。”</p><p>　　艾瑞克喊了他一声，但查尔斯故意不理他。</p><p>　　“我不会打架的，我发过誓了。”艾瑞克是认真说的，比起查尔斯说这句话，他绝对更有底气。</p><p>　　“但是，”他把空易拉罐投进床边的小垃圾桶里，“我可以教你保护自己不被打得那么惨。”</p><p>　　一干人像耳背了一样偏过头去看着艾瑞克，其中查尔斯的表情最为奇怪，他好像完全不信自己听到的。</p><p>　　“五十美金，一天。”他补充道。</p><p>　　查尔斯•泽维尔还在怀疑自己的耳朵，而汉克如释重负般舒了口气，拍了拍查尔斯的肩。最后查尔斯答应了这件事情，在瑞雯和汉克的帮助下搭计程车回家。</p><p>　　男人打开他的小冰箱，里面空空如也，他坚信自己只是需要一些钱，并非对那张可怜的脸有了恻隐之心。——我想那时候他可能是忘记了银行卡里那六位数的存款了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（四）</p><p>　　魔鬼艾瑞克的魔鬼训练从今天开始。</p><p>　　首先他叫查尔斯摘掉了眼镜，说眼镜显得一个人太弱质，而且除了被踩碎以及遮挡视线以外没有任何用处。查尔斯乖乖摘掉了眼镜，好在他近视度数很低，只要在上课的时候戴一下看黑板，好像也不影响到日常生活。</p><p>　　紧接着地狱式训练开始了。</p><p>　　如果早知道这是场花钱找罪受的交易，查尔斯就不会赖在艾瑞克身上了。他要去找那个叫罗根的家伙，或者试图说服汉克，也许瑞雯也是一把好手，无论谁都好，他绝对不会找艾瑞克。</p><p>　　艾瑞克在他的大臂上绑着沙包，叫他抬起胳膊围着海岸线跑步，还不准停，停下来他就工资翻倍。一边跑查尔斯脑袋里一边积累起数不尽的脏话，但是他更需要保持体力而不是一口一个“我操你的混蛋艾瑞克”。</p><p>　　“我要你在被打的时候举起胳膊，护住脑袋，像这样，”艾瑞克示范了一个标准的姿势，“这样你就不至于太早被打成猪头。”</p><p>　　“哦是吗？谢谢你教我！”我操你的混蛋艾瑞克。</p><p>　　可怜的查尔斯就这么开始踩着浪花，浪漫地奔跑起来，而教官艾瑞克在沙滩上晒太阳。“快一点！查尔斯，要是你五分钟之类跑完我就算你免费。”艾瑞克在查尔斯还没跑远时吼了一句。</p><p>　　五分钟绝不可能。对于查尔斯来说，如果以运动时间为x轴，跑步速度为y轴，图像绝对是反比例函数图像！当然他不可能这么说，因为艾瑞克数学很差，大概吧，反正肯定不好。</p><p>　　夕阳西下，一个举着空气的男子正在海边奔跑，这是多么自由的场景呵。</p><p>　　不久他就一个趔趄摔在了沙滩上，以狗吃屎的姿势。</p><p>　　“你就告诉我这样的训练还有多久！”</p><p>　　被艾瑞克扶起来的查尔斯看到他一个劲鲨笑，心中的抱怨真是再也压抑不住，他觉得艾瑞克就是单纯的虐待他，拿他出丑的模样当笑料。说起来艾瑞克抓他手臂的力道加上本身的肌肉酸痛真是太疼了！</p><p>　　“直到你能在被打得晕过去时还能护住脑袋。”男人收起笑容，使劲像拎包一样把查尔斯拎起来。</p><p>　　可以想象，那一定会是艰苦卓绝的斗争。</p><p>　　也许前三天是要给查尔斯下马威，艾瑞克就这么冷酷无情地在一旁休息。第四天，艾瑞克开始了陪跑，然而除了呵斥就是嘲笑。</p><p>　　“我觉得你到毕业都不可能让我给你免费。”</p><p>　　再到后面查尔斯莫名觉得艾瑞克温柔了许多，尽管训练内容没变，但是偶尔会听到艾瑞克在旁边提醒他动作的要点，语气很轻。</p><p>　　噢，艾瑞克不会是看他长的好看想泡他吧。</p><p>　　半个月后有一次期中考试，心想总算是能打一场翻身仗的查尔斯飞快地做完了卷子，然而艾瑞克还在为算不出答案的数学题抓耳挠腮。</p><p>　　讲台上老师在钓鱼，他好像要睡着了，又好像还能再坚持一下。同学们有的在作弊，有的在吃东西。丢纸团和悄悄话的声音此起彼伏。</p><p>　　“老师——”查尔斯正准备举手交卷，但还没起立，卷子就被旁边的混混抢走了，“喂，你——”</p><p>　　“谢谢你帮我做完啦！软蛋！”他把卷子上的名字改成了自己的，“老师我做完了！”然后跑去讲台交了卷子，他做了个鬼脸，溜出了教室。</p><p>　　他看着白卷，已经懒得再写，气愤又无奈地把白卷交了上去，然后走出了教室。</p><p>　　然后放弃了计算的艾瑞克也紧跟在后面交了白卷。</p><p>　　查尔斯懒得理艾瑞克，他现在气得不行，脑子里啥也没有，一片空白。他坐到操场上一根倒掉的树干上，气呼呼地忽略了艾瑞克。</p><p>　　但是艾瑞克也挺不高兴的，“写得怎么样？”查尔斯故意问。</p><p>　　“交了白卷，”他跨上树干，坐在上面，可以俯视查尔斯，“根本算不出答案。”</p><p>　　哈哈哈傻逼艾瑞克。“没事啦……”查尔斯努力憋笑。</p><p>　　“这样下去SAT肯定没指望了。”艾瑞克泄气得像一个小孩子，不知道背后原因的查尔斯有些被触动。</p><p>　　“那你怎么不作弊？”他问艾瑞克，“大家都在作弊。”</p><p>　　“作弊有什么用……做不出还是做不出，我不弄那些没意义的东西。”和艾瑞克一般的混混发言不一样，这下查尔斯看到了他的闪光点。</p><p>　　“我来教你呗，考试对我来说太容易了，”查尔斯窃笑，这下立场转换，“绝对能成功。”</p><p>　　“我可不会付你钱。”艾瑞克笑了一下。</p><p>　　“别总是钱钱钱的，我就是不想看我朋友过的不好。”查尔斯佯装神色严肃，微微皱起眉。</p><p>　　“*怎么，看我长的帅，想泡我啊？”</p><p>　　那个混蛋瞅了查尔斯一眼，和查尔斯对上视线，明显他也在为这句玩笑话而弯起嘴角。</p><p>　　啥？这句话不应该是我来说吗？</p><p>　　查尔斯愣了一下，然后又装模作样笑了笑来掩盖内心的奇怪感受。“别开玩笑了，要不要？”他捶了艾瑞克肩膀一下。</p><p>　　艾瑞克抬起脑袋看向天空：“好啊，看看你到底是不是有回天之力。”</p><p>　　青年自信地摆出一个笑容，如果此时此刻给他加上闪光灯和演讲桌，他站在那里一定毫无违和感。艾瑞克想这个人将来一定会成为大人物，不知为何。</p><p>　　湛蓝的眼睛正在闪闪发光，就和初见时一样。在这个死气沉沉毫无上进心的地方如此突兀。</p><p>　　“查尔斯，做我男朋友。”</p><p>　　“啊？理由？”</p><p>　　“我真心喜欢你。”</p><p>　　“真心有什么用，”查尔斯讪讪地取笑他长着一张凶神恶鲨的脸说这么纯情少女的话，“*拜托你给我两百万美金，再加两栋豪宅来欺骗我感情啊？”</p><p>　　“你们家有的是钱，才不会不在意这些。”</p><p>　　“哈哈哈哈……”查尔斯大笑起来，越笑越尴尬。</p><p>　　尴尬。</p><p>　　尴尬的气氛正充斥在他们之间！</p><p>　　艾瑞克这个混蛋太随便了吧？！刚刚还在说学习来着？是不是因为是男人就随便糊弄一下算了？！而且原来这个家伙是个gay吗？！</p><p>　　“我就当你答应了。”艾瑞克继续他的劲爆发言。</p><p>　　“去你的！坚决不从。”查尔斯收起笑容，就当那家伙是在耍自己玩吧，他才没可能答应这么随便的告白，讲真，至少要写封情书吧——当然艾瑞克绝不会那么做，毕竟在查尔斯眼里他可是个没准连true都会拼错成ture的文化白痴。</p><p>　　那个混蛋定了定神，似乎手里面没有一罐冰啤或者一根烟不太适应似的，但显然，能够确定无疑的是，他完全没有开玩笑和善罢甘休的意思。</p><p>　　“我不管。”他声音低沉，好像有点生气。</p><p>　　紧接着查尔斯就闻到了近在咫尺的烟味。</p><p>　　操，艾瑞克是在吻我？查尔斯感觉自己的眉毛扭成了一团，这校园爱情故事的展开不对吧？！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（五）</p><p>　　无论如何，他们没有干到床上去。</p><p>　　短暂的碰触之后，艾瑞克就好像什么事都没发生过那样继续看着他，而被突击的青年还处在类似上次被打晕后苏醒的迷茫中，“操你的！”他终于恢复过来，用牙齿咬了自己被亲吻的上嘴唇，仿佛那里有个烙印。</p><p>　　“不急。”艾瑞克正经地接他的话。</p><p>　　面对如此厚颜无耻的人，查尔斯自恃无人能敌的讲道理技能已经失去了对敌效果，因为这种人才不会听你没完没了讲道理。</p><p>　　“我还以为你讨厌我。”查尔斯避开他的目光。</p><p>　　“你可以开始学着攻击了。”艾瑞克语气僵硬地说道。</p><p>　　哦？艾瑞克这是害羞了？为什么转移话题？他不会是认真的吧？现在怎么办？我他妈现在要打他吗？我的胜率有多大？</p><p>　　以及这家伙的心思还真叫人琢磨不透！</p><p>　　二人保持了沉默，不一会儿查尔斯以上厕所的名义从后门逃回了教室——当然艾瑞克也看到了这一失智举动，他耸了一下左肩，仍然坐在倒下的树干上发呆。</p><p>　　他看了一眼表，离下考还有二十分钟。其实他也不知道为什么自己要去突然亲查尔斯，他就是觉得想要这么做而已。非做不可。</p><p>　　他真是野蛮惯了。</p><p>　　哦不，这样不行，他猜查尔斯不喜欢野蛮人。</p><p>　　艾瑞克还在脑中无逻辑胡思乱想的时候，一个身影从旁出现了，熟悉而又毛骨悚然的感觉窜上背脊……他警惕地把目光转向对方，是为了确定自己感觉的正确。</p><p>　　果然，就是他——那个臭名远扬的留级之王，塞巴斯蒂安•肖！据说从十六岁开始留级，现在二十六岁，整整留级了十年之久，还因为斗殴蹲过好几次局子，这些都成为了他的强势履历，最终他不负众望，熬成了全国高中的神话，但不知为何于上学期转学来此。</p><p>　　同时，由于艾瑞克的退隐，他也是MUC高中的现任“单挑王”。</p><p>　　“噢，兰谢尔，你在这干什么呢？”他缓慢的语调显得那么欠揍，“你八成又交了白卷。”</p><p>　　“无论你怎么激怒我，我也不会和你打的。”</p><p>　　艾瑞克撂下话，跳下树干准备走人。他可不想被肖破坏掉他的美好的一天，他还得想想怎么样才能拿下查尔斯呢……他现在悔死之前说过的鬼话了。</p><p>　　“我转来就是为了挑战你，艾瑞克•兰谢尔，”肖的语气蓦地浮有杀气，“你是这里蝉联六届的‘单挑王’，不败的神话。我对你的实力很有兴趣。”</p><p>　　“我答应了别人不会再打架了。”</p><p>　　面对那些身外的名声，艾瑞克置之不理，绕过肖可恶的嘴脸，径直要回教室去。</p><p>　　“你是懦夫。”</p><p>　　“随你怎么讲。”</p><p>　　塞巴斯蒂安不是第一次在他这吃瘪了，但他总会达成目的的：“我会让你跟我打的，而且我会让你输的很惨。”</p><p>　　他没理会身后人的杀意，因为他脑子里面被强行用查尔斯遮盖去了那个烦人又讨厌的脸。</p><p>　　查尔斯真好，他想。</p><p>　　——真好。</p><p>　　他爱死查尔斯了，在这种暗无天日的地方他简直是天使。艾瑞克白了不知道谁一眼。</p><p>　　他不是不知道塞巴斯蒂安的实力，他甚至有些怀疑自己要输在他手上，论经验和力量他都不占上风，更何况，听说那家伙会利用什么下流手段取胜，以前还把某个倒霉鬼打掉了两颗门牙——他可不想毁容。</p><p>　　总而言之，肖是个危险人物，他不单纯是想打架斗殴证明自己强大，他还要毁掉原本最强大的存在，把自己变成那个唯一。</p><p>　　当然，对于这些，我们理论上天真烂漫又纯洁善良的好孩子查尔斯是一概不知的。他还不知道自己要卷进什么倒霉事情里去，成为一个完美背时仔。</p><p>　　艾瑞克说查尔斯可以学着攻击，但这之后查尔斯还没来得及学习如何攻击，就又收到了挑战，而尴尬的是这一次挑战的起因正是“情书”。</p><p>　　谁的情书呢？——当然不是艾瑞克•兰谢尔的。他这家伙连TRUE都有可能拼错，暂时还没有能耐写一份打动查尔斯心的情书。想象得到查尔斯会以批改小学生作文那样的眼色把拼错的单词一个个圈出来。</p><p>　　这封粉红色的写着着青春少女的独有羞涩字体的信是来自班上一个女同学的。但是很抱歉，泽维尔尽管男女通吃，但有了前车之鉴，他现在仍然对多数女人潜在的疯狂感到一丝畏惧，生怕又搞掰了那些诡谲的少女心。</p><p>　　查尔斯•泽维尔的外貌当然是出众的，再加之他的上流气质，走在路上便是风度翩翩，意气风发的模样。他的智慧在原来那所高校就很突出，在这就更是堪比他们眼中的所罗门，女孩们觉得像他这种人将来肯定是政坛大佬或者预定诺奖。</p><p>　　重点是大家都知道他上下学是家里的司机专车接送了，应该是个阔佬。</p><p>　　因此他甚至都还没有和瑞雯外的任何一个女同学说过超过三句话，就收到了情书。</p><p>　　人人都爱查尔斯。就算是第一天就惹上的阿撒佐也难说不欣赏这么个优秀到嫉妒都平白无力的家伙——虽然想要被他认可不会打架是完全不行的。</p><p>　　话题重回查尔斯的灾难。</p><p>　　这封情书的署名是一个没听说过的人，早上到校查尔斯刚从课桌里把它拿出来，还没来得及拆开，恋情就已经结束了。</p><p>　　对，恋情已经终结——因为这封情书被一个鸡冠头长得像蛤蟆的同学抢走了，他只是为了刁难查尔斯，欺负他以取乐。</p><p>　　“我亲爱的查尔斯——”</p><p>　　他唱歌剧般假意悠扬实则难听的音调让查尔斯愤怒起来，唯一值得庆幸的是艾瑞克总是要到第一节课下课才来，避免了他旁观这场闹剧，而给自己带来双重的羞辱。</p><p>　　查尔斯伸出手想夺下那张纸，“从我第一次看到你，我就觉得你真的好！有！魅！力……”他把自己的声调拉的很高，装出一种女生的尖锐，滑稽得让周围旁观的同学都暗自偷笑起来，“还给我！”笑声让自尊心不堪一击，愤怒的查尔斯抓住他的手臂，另一只手伸高了去抓那纸。</p><p>　　“噢！我想我一定是爱上你了——”查尔斯想自己肯定已经发飙了，尽管他不想跟别人再产生矛盾，只想好好今晚接下来的几周。</p><p>　　他倒宁愿是艾瑞克的情书了，这样的话看这家伙会不会吓到当场便溺。谁敢惹怒那个不败的神话呢？</p><p>　　在肾上腺素的帮助下查尔斯总算抓住了那张纸，可是对方却并没有松手的意思，哦，他当然不会收手。他们就这样开始拉扯起来，仿佛那张纸不是情书，而是中了几百万大奖的彩票。</p><p>　　“我真心——”那混蛋没能说完这最后句话，查尔斯一用力把那张纸直接撕成了两半，“该死！”这下查尔斯忽然开始担心，如果那个女生知道这件事情，他会不会又给摔断一条腿。</p><p>　　管他呢不就是一条腿。他现在彻底是怒火攻心了，把那封信剩下的部分揉成了纸团，然后，他居然肌肉一抽，把那个纸团狠狠丢在了那个混蛋的脑门上——天知道他打篮球二十个球都进不了一个，这次准心怎么就这么好了？</p><p>　　接下来查尔斯听到的大概是他这一生中最难听的一串脏话，他完全没有反应过来，这些粗鲁的话是怎么组合在一起，毫不违和地从他嘴里蹦出来的。他直到现在还气得要死，也许脑袋上的青筋都挤了出来，可他清楚而又分明的听到了那句要命的话：</p><p>　　“放学别想走，给我上顶楼！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（六）</p><p>　　那天，艾瑞克直到中午吃饭时才知道他的查尔斯又惹上麻烦了。</p><p>　　“你说西普？哪个？”他舀了一口土豆鸡肉，随意地塞进嘴里。</p><p>　　“那个蛤蟆脑袋，”瑞雯可没心情吃东西，她一只手支着下巴盯着兰谢尔，“约了查尔斯打架，今天下午。”</p><p>　　“为什么？”艾瑞克想起了那个家伙，好像是塞巴斯蒂安手下的一个小喽啰，搞不好这是他想引诱自己的阴谋诡计。他得小心一点。</p><p>　　“‘情书’。”瑞雯敲桌子的手指重重敲了一下。</p><p>　　闻言艾瑞克的勺子落在餐盘上发出金属的脆响。</p><p>　　“为什么查尔斯怎么不告诉我！”他马上咬了几口面包，端起餐盘准备走人。</p><p>　　“告诉你？告诉你有什么用，让你保护他不被打吗？他又不是不知道你根本不想打架，他不告诉你，反而是为你考虑。”瑞雯白了他一眼。</p><p>　　“但他是‘我的’——”</p><p>　　“查尔斯可没答应。”女孩戳穿。</p><p>　　艾瑞克•兰谢尔憋了一口气吞下去。</p><p>　　“噢，”他把餐盘放回去，“我走了。”</p><p>　　他并没有特别激烈的情感，只是查尔斯居然不告诉他这么大的事情，让他有点不爽。他火急火燎回到教室去找查尔斯，后者正在心平气和地看小说……居然是《柳林风声》.</p><p>　　听到艾瑞克回来了查尔斯瞥了他一眼，“吃了些什么？”他随口一说。</p><p>　　“西普约了你打架，你怎么不说？”艾瑞克拉开凳子坐下来，“是谁的‘情书’？”</p><p>　　“嗯哼，现在你不是知道了吗？”查尔斯把一张树叶书签放进书页里，合上放进抽屉，“信是匿名的，所以寄信人我并不清楚。那信已经被撕毁了。”</p><p>　　“你应该告诉我。”他说到这里看了眼自己的手背，又翻过来看了看自己的手掌。</p><p>　　查尔斯吁了一小口气，“我想我能搞定的，”他信心满满地说，“况且告诉你也无济于事。”</p><p>　　“我可以，”说到这艾瑞克噎了一下，接着又充满了力量，“跟他们说你是我——”</p><p>　　“那事我可没同意，而且我自己能搞定这麻烦，”查尔斯坚信心满满地说，“你教我的总得派上用场。”</p><p>　　“我还只教了你如何防守。”艾瑞克想起。</p><p>　　“但是规则又不是把他打趴下算输，而是让他掉下台，”查尔斯笑道，“我有自己的策略。”</p><p>　　好吧，艾瑞克在心里应道，但是他并没有嘴上答应查尔斯这种冒险的行为。他有点担心查尔斯被打成猪头（当然如果那蛤蟆敢这么做，就别想再好好地去上学了），可是查尔斯是他的“徒弟”，假如他对自己的实力有足够的信心，那还有什么必要担心查尔斯？</p><p>　　“随便你。”</p><p>　　艾瑞克别过脑袋去，准备开始睡觉。这时查尔斯用书轻轻砸了他脑袋，“艾瑞克，起来听我讲数学题。”他淡然对视着艾瑞克有些愤怒的眼睛。</p><p>　　“好吧。”他无奈地说道。</p><p>　　作为全校为数不多的“软蛋”，查尔斯•泽维尔这次的对战可谓是全校瞩目。男生们跑来看他出丑，女生们跑来关照他们的梦中情人，而瑞雯、汉克和艾瑞克则是给他出谋划策、加油鼓劲。</p><p>　　因此顶楼早早地就开始聚人，多亏艾瑞克一行人“名声在外”，他们陪查尔斯一起来，尽管有点晚，但仍然得到了观战的最佳位置——而艾瑞克，遇到了很少观战的塞巴斯蒂安•肖。</p><p>　　“你来干什么？”艾瑞克皱眉，狠狠地盯着对方。</p><p>　　“放轻松。西普是我的手下人，我来看看有什么不好？”他的语气还是那么该死的慈祥，“真奇怪，你居然没有为泽维尔出手吗？”</p><p>　　“他自己能搞定，”艾瑞克说，“他可不是以前那样一个弱小的人了。”</p><p>　　“哈哈，拭目以待，”塞巴斯蒂安眯起眼睛，“要不要到教室里面的座位去？我特意给你留了位子。”</p><p>　　“那就多谢了。”艾瑞克把摆在他身边的靠背椅拉过来一些，坐下来了。</p><p>　　“不如来打个赌吧，”肖忽然说道，“如果泽维尔赢了，我请你一箱可乐。反之，你送我一箱。”</p><p>　　“可以接受，”他满不在乎地说，“可别反悔。”</p><p>　　另一边瑞雯和汉克正在安慰查尔斯。</p><p>　　“保护好自己，”瑞雯拍拍他的肩膀说，“这家伙实力一般，你完全不要紧张。”</p><p>　　“我相信你一定学的不错，加油！”汉克说。</p><p>　　最后发言的艾瑞克只是说了一句话。</p><p>　　“小心（Be careful）。”</p><p>　　查尔斯轻松地拉了一下嘴角：“我会的。”</p><p>　　他爬上了那些桌子拼成的擂台，在一片嘘声里抬起手臂，紧紧地握拳，收在脸颊旁边。</p><p>　　他脑子里艾瑞克教他的动作开始一点点地回放，西普的拳头鲁莽地朝他攻击过来，打在他急忙护住脑袋的小臂上，连艾瑞克随随便便和他玩玩时出拳的力道都没有。</p><p>　　西普的拳头不重，但是拳速比较快，好几下都让查尔斯有种快要招架不住的感觉，艾瑞克发现了这点，但他没做声，“泽维尔好像要撑不住了唷。”塞巴斯蒂安有意提醒他。</p><p>　　眼下查尔斯忙着闪开那些凌乱的拳头，可是擂台面积就只有这么大，他已经退到了边缘，他想也许是时候反击了，“你太弱了，”查尔斯用笑音说，“够不到艾瑞克哪怕二十分之一。”</p><p>　　“哈？那你看好了！”西普乘着查尔斯有些力不从心的时机，狠狠打在他的脑门上，查尔斯当时就在擂台上摇摇晃晃退了好几步，勉强才站在了桌子边沿。</p><p>　　“不过如此。”他面色平静，努力保持着脑袋的清醒，他可不想再被打包带回去。</p><p>　　“你也只会防守罢了，”西普径直过来了，“兰谢尔那家伙总得还教了你点什么吧？比如把你的腿张开——”</p><p>　　他自以为是的挑衅还没有说完，黑乎乎的东西便重重地撞上了他的脸，砸得他晕头转向。</p><p>　　“砸在你的鼻梁骨上之类的？”</p><p>　　原来是查尔斯抓住他的头发，把他的脑袋朝自己抬起的右边膝盖上撞了去，紧接着又是一连串的肘击，天呐，这个书呆子的力气居然这么大。</p><p>　　“哇哦，兰谢尔，你教了他这招？”瑞雯在窗户旁问惊讶得瞪大了眼睛的艾瑞克。</p><p>　　显然，“没。”艾瑞克斩钉截铁地回答。</p><p>　　好吧，那他到底是从哪里学来的这招数呢？看起来还像模像样的，难道他一直以来是在隐藏实力吗？艾瑞克想不原因，而查尔斯已经进入状态，一股野蛮的气势汹汹而来。在场的所有人都已经目瞪口呆。</p><p>　　“你到底是教了什么啊！”</p><p>　　艾瑞克紧紧抱住自己的胳膊，看着擂台对一旁的肖说：“可乐记得送到我寝室。——我要零度的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is so STUPID!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（七）</p><p>　　就算是亲自教授查尔斯格斗的艾瑞克•兰谢尔，也始终想不通为什么查尔斯能够打败那个蛤蟆头，毕竟他再怎么垃圾，也要比只会格挡的查尔斯强才对。</p><p>　　可事实摆在眼前：查尔斯•泽维尔一膝盖把对手顶晕了。不过比较搞笑的是，查尔斯居然秉持着他良好的教养，宽恕了晕倒的对手，并把他扶在肩膀上，扛下了对阵台。没人能看见塞巴斯蒂安便秘的表情，他们只关注着查尔斯把对手安放在墙角，然后站直背脊，顶着额角的一小块青紫，看着教室外的人们。</p><p>　　然后四周爆发出粉丝见面会一般的喝彩。</p><p>　　“我靠！查尔斯！你是查尔斯？！”瑞雯大笑着拥抱了查尔斯，“你真的不是他某个超会打架的孪生兄弟，比如卫斯理之类的吗？就像小说里面那种！”</p><p>　　“当然不是，”查尔斯说着，艾瑞克双臂环胸走了过来，“艾瑞克，怎么样？”</p><p>　　“我不知道，你是不是还有个‘师傅’？”艾瑞克问。</p><p>　　“嘿！相信我，我只有你一个‘师傅’，”查尔斯耸耸肩，在人群的欢呼中和朋友们走出教学楼，“说起来，要不今晚大家都来我家吧。玩一玩，顺便我还能帮你们补补你们落下的生物课——尽管我想我们会一直玩，根本学不成。”</p><p>　　“顺便见见你的‘私教’？”汉克以为查尔斯是想换个说法，于是把“师傅”换了个词。</p><p>　　查尔斯想了一下：“欸……你们来了就知道了！”</p><p>　　三人都同意了这一点，查尔斯就干脆让他们坐在车上一起回家，由于另外两个时常在外鬼混（汉克是因为陪瑞雯），反倒是艾瑞克特别乖地给家里打了一个电话。“好，爸，我会注意安全。”他的语气很轻很柔，查尔斯从来没有听过语气这么温柔的艾瑞克。</p><p>　　他到底还有多少是自己不知道的呢？查尔斯这样想。</p><p>　　车程不算太长。</p><p>　　当艾瑞克下车时，一眼就被面前的豪华别墅吸引了。虽然他对泽维尔家的富有早有准备，也见过一些大场面，但还是惊讶到了。</p><p>　　“这扇铁门之后的都是你家的吗？”瑞雯先缓过来，指着那扇高大的铁栏门说，“查尔斯！你们家也太有钱了吧！”</p><p>　　“呃……我们先进去吧。”查尔斯摸了摸后脑勺。</p><p>　　泽维尔夫妇不在家，本来应该常在家的泽维尔家的女管家也请假了，但查尔斯对这一切接受良好，“我母亲经常不在家，至于克拉克夫人——我们的女管家，一般在白天把事务完成。”他这么解释道。</p><p>　　瑞雯最先发现二楼有一个露天泳池，“我很抱歉，瑞雯，今天不行，”查尔斯说，“里面的水太久没换了，下次再来吧。”</p><p>　　“这太遗憾了！”瑞雯偏了偏脑袋。</p><p>　　“放心，不会让你少了乐子的。”查尔斯神秘地笑了下，领着大家走到二楼尽头的房间，扭下门把手。</p><p>　　这间客厅规格的房间显然是卧室，不过，要不是摆了一张床，大家不会这么快下结论。</p><p>　　“平常在家里我就在卧室、书房和餐厅之间来回，三点一线，”查尔斯说，“稍微有点乱——别理会我扔在摇椅上的袜子！”</p><p>　　“居然还有投影设备……这是个小家庭影院？”汉克打量着房间里的东西。</p><p>　　“是的，这样我躺在床上就可以看电影。”查尔斯一边说一边打开电视和主机。</p><p>　　“我还以为会全部都是书。”艾瑞克终于说话了。</p><p>　　“原来我在你眼里是这么无趣，我的朋友，”查尔斯从抽屉里把两个游戏手柄拿出来，“你们有谁玩过主机游戏吗？”</p><p>　　“我和瑞雯之前在一个派对上玩过……”汉克回应，“但我和瑞雯都不太擅长这个，所以那时我们并没有玩多久。”</p><p>　　“操作太难了，我讨厌调节那个过分灵敏的视角。”瑞雯耸肩，摊了一下手。</p><p>　　“艾瑞克呢？”查尔斯正在调游戏，“别担心，汉克，那我们可以玩体感游戏，对我们来说都会很合适。”</p><p>　　“我……压根不知道那个玩意，”他在一张椅子上坐下，“说起来你们什么时候叫外卖？”</p><p>　　说完恰逢查尔斯把“体感水果忍者”启动。</p><p>　　“什么外卖？”查尔斯扭过头问。</p><p>　　四人面面相觑，“我们没吃晚饭。”艾瑞克说。</p><p>　　“为什么要叫外卖？”查尔斯感觉有些莫名其妙，“我没有叫过外卖。”</p><p>　　“那你吃什么？”</p><p>　　“克拉克夫人会做饭啊。”</p><p>　　“提醒你，她今天不在。”</p><p>　　查尔斯仔细地思考了一下，“噢！”他捂住脸擦了擦，“抱歉，我忘了这回事了！都习惯了。”</p><p>　　“那我们要饿肚子了？——不过我想你会有零食之类的吧！”瑞雯说。</p><p>　　“不，没有，我很抱歉，”查尔斯苦恼地回答，“前天就已经吃完了。”</p><p>　　四人安静下来，房间里只有切水果的背景音乐还不知尴尬地响。</p><p>　　“那我们出去吃吧。”</p><p>　　“你家里还有食材吗？”</p><p>　　两个声音同时出现在和风的背景音下。稍先一点的一个是查尔斯，而另一个居然是艾瑞克。这让查尔斯很意外，他问这个问题，是不是意味着什么？</p><p>　　“噢，也许出去吃更实际，”艾瑞克别过脑袋去急忙改口，“我们可以AA制，那就不用多少钱了。”</p><p>　　“我觉得自己动手更好，再出去很麻烦的，”瑞雯窃笑着，“不过我不会做饭。”</p><p>　　“我也不太会做饭，”汉克紧接着说道，“不过我赞同瑞雯的想法。”</p><p>　　“显然我也不会，”查尔斯笑着看向艾瑞克，“但是你这么问了，是不是有两招要给我们秀秀？”</p><p>　　“喂，我可没有这么说！”艾瑞克慌忙说。</p><p>　　“食材肯定还有，艾瑞克，”查尔斯靠近他，然后用手使劲拍拍他的肩膀，“加油，我们的晚饭就寄托在你身上了！”</p><p>　　艾瑞克皱着眉头像是非常认真地思考着这件事，他在瑞雯终于弄清楚了操作，开始游戏时对查尔斯回道：“好吧，先告诉你们我厨艺可不怎么样，别到时候不好吃给我吐掉。——以及我需要你帮忙，查尔斯，告诉我具体的设备在哪里以及怎么用。”</p><p>　　“呃，我很乐意。”查尔斯说道。</p><p>　　在告诉汉克和瑞雯其他的操作后，查尔斯和艾瑞克走下了楼，“没想到你会下厨。”查尔斯说起这件事还很难以置信，但艾瑞克没有回复他为什么。</p><p>　　查尔斯挨个打开他们家超大的三柜冰箱的门，“要什么有什么，”他的语气有一点骄傲，“艾瑞克，你想要什么？”</p><p>　　“随便……”艾瑞克努力压制自己的惊讶，然后拿了一些看着顺眼的食材。</p><p>　　查尔斯把几个厨具的使用方法告诉他（这和艾瑞克自己家的那些普通厨具的操作有所不同），然后便坐在一把椅子上准备看着不干活了。</p><p>　　“不行，查尔斯，你得帮我，你不能坐在那。”艾瑞克不满地看着查尔斯。</p><p>　　“可是我不会，别给你添麻烦。”查尔斯强调这一点。</p><p>　　“把这些生菜洗干净，可别告诉我你这都不会。”艾瑞克指着一个装着生菜的白瓷盘。</p><p>　　查尔斯哑口无言，“哦，好吧。”他说完，不情愿地从坐垫上站起来，走到艾瑞克身边去。</p><p>　　他拧开水龙头准备开始冲洗生菜时，艾瑞克突然开始说话了：“查尔斯，我接下来说的话也许会让你对我感到厌恶，如果是这样的话，你还想听吗？”</p><p>　　“你要是觉得我会介意，那就不要讲啦。”查尔斯用手擦洗着生菜。</p><p>　　艾瑞克在煎牛排，滋滋声有点杂乱，“我以前跟着乔•波曼混——一个收保护费的，就是你想的那种……道上的人，”他时不时看一眼查尔斯的表情，“我急需要钱来还我爸爸留下的债务，所以我偷偷摸摸辍学了。”</p><p>　　“乔看上了我的能力。我总能用拳头解决不愿意缴保护费的人，或者给一个反抗者下马威。现在我很后悔做了那些事，可是我也的确赚到了钱。”</p><p>　　他把两块牛排各自放在餐盘里，继续说：“我妈开始疑惑我为什么有这么多钱，她感到不安，于是一天，她悄悄跟着我，发现我在和一群‘坏人’为非作歹。她气坏了，跑过来打了我一耳光，我一气之下跑了。”</p><p>　　“她想把我追回来带回家，可是……”艾瑞克深呼吸一口，开始煎另外两块牛排，“她跑得太急，横穿马路时被一辆卡车撞倒在地。”</p><p>　　“艾瑞克——”“不，别说话……”</p><p>　　于是查尔斯把生菜放在原先的白盘子里，转而凝视着艾瑞克，仔细聆听。</p><p>　　“她躺在医院的床上，要我发誓再也不打架，全心念书考一个大学，做一个正经人。她当时情况很差，非常差。我答应了她，对她发誓了。”</p><p>　　“后来她就这么走了。”</p><p>　　艾瑞克用力咬了一下嘴唇，悄悄呼了口气，然后把牛排放进盘子里，他给它们撒上黑胡椒粉。</p><p>　　他忽然抽了一下鼻子。</p><p>　　“我是个混蛋，”他说着把西兰花分别摆放在牛排旁边，“别可怜我。”</p><p>　　“所以这就是为什么‘单挑王’拒绝复出，还会自己下厨。”查尔斯帮他端起盘子，艾瑞克点了点头。</p><p>　　“那你恨你父亲吗？”查尔斯谨慎地问。</p><p>　　“这又有什么关系呢？”艾瑞克说着，转身去弄他乱七八糟的蔬菜沙拉。</p><p>　　查尔斯上楼去把那对情侣叫下来，发现二人正在玩一款舞蹈游戏玩得不亦乐乎……“舞蹈中心”，是Poker Face一曲。</p><p>　　至于晚餐，瑞雯给了艾瑞克相当高的评价，而汉克对艾瑞克刮目相看，似乎只有查尔斯心事重重。</p><p>　　不过这种微妙的悲伤感只存留到了晚上20:21的时候，这多亏了年轻人独有的洒脱，更要感谢查尔斯•泽维尔那台乐趣十足的游戏机。</p><p>　　查尔斯以他熟练到令人震惊的操作——毕竟每个人都觉得他学术的大脑和这消遣玩意无关，带领技术生疏的汉克打通了“求生之路2”的旅馆一关，紧接着又带着跃跃欲试的艾瑞克打通了游乐园（期间艾瑞克甚至被忽然出现的吐舌头的特殊感染怪吓得爆粗），瑞雯倒是兴趣缺缺，她比较想再玩那款跳舞游戏。</p><p>　　“我给你开个更有意思的，瑞雯，你觉得更喜欢这款……”查尔斯干劲十足地把一张碟片插进去，“连我也很喜欢的——‘舞力全开4’！”</p><p>　　夜店般的背景乐成功地引起了大家伙的注意。</p><p>　　“你确定要玩这个，瑞雯？”艾瑞克感觉很不妙，因为这里唯一一个看上去很不适合的就是他。</p><p>　　“为什么不！我们已经体验过这种游戏了，很有趣，是不是，汉克？（汉克非常确定地点头）”</p><p>　　虽然这个游戏可供四人一起玩，但是为了动作的方便，查尔斯建议一次最多只加入三个人，于是完全和这种题材绝缘的艾瑞克就被出局了。</p><p>　　具体他们在跳什么艾瑞克已经记不清了。除去三个人一起跳过一首曲子，发现汉克太高大，很占位置之后，就决定只加两个人了。汉克和瑞雯组合过，汉克和查尔斯组合过（这让他有点不适），瑞雯跟查尔斯组合过，以及瑞雯和查尔斯各自单独跳了几曲。</p><p>　　F*k他们几个人体力也太好了吧！艾瑞克感觉自己屁股下面的椅子已经开始和他的屁股融合——那什么分子热运动之类的？</p><p>　　“艾瑞克你真的不来试试吗？”查尔斯细细喘着气问，“真的很有趣！”</p><p>　　“饶了我！要我扭来扭去我可做不到，”艾瑞克把手举过头顶作出投降的姿势，“我这种人只能给我款格斗游戏了。”</p><p>　　查尔斯挑了一下眉，“那个之后再玩，”他笑着说，“加入到我们中，艾瑞克，我的朋友，值得来试一试！”</p><p>　　在查尔斯的软磨硬泡和瑞雯恰到好处的激将法下，艾瑞克•兰谢尔终于肯挪一挪他的屁股，站到检测区，成为游戏画面中的一个角色，“随你怎么跳，”查尔斯说，“这曲子很简单的，所以——你一个人。”</p><p>　　“不！”“我们都很累了。”</p><p>　　“绝不！”“来吧，艾瑞克！”</p><p>　　就在艾瑞克气呼呼准备走出检测区时，查尔斯用自己的身体挡住了他，“嘿嘿！停下，别放弃，艾瑞克，”青年说，“我们又不会笑你，我们都是你的朋友。”今天无论如何也要逼他跳上一曲，查尔斯想。</p><p>　　“要不这样，艾瑞克……”查尔斯凑到他耳边悄悄说，“只要你跳完，今后我就是你男友。”</p><p>　　一下子艾瑞克没反应过来，“讲真？”他又问了一次，话腔里满满的难以置信。</p><p>　　“我从来没骗过你，艾瑞克。”</p><p>　　查尔斯毋庸置疑的语气回应了他的不相信。</p><p>　　哦他居然还眨了一下他的右眼。</p><p>　　于是陷入软塌塌恋爱气氛里的艾瑞克就这么跳上了。</p><p>　　为了不让场面太尴尬，查尔斯选了魔力红的一首歌，尽管这很难……但假如让他跳蕾哈娜的“Umbrella”的话，画面会更尴尬。</p><p>　　艾瑞克意料之外地跳得不错，甚至快赶上了查尔斯，明明他还是个新手。面对这样的场面，查尔斯忍不住拿出手机拍了一个短视频——然后偷偷摸摸发到了自己的油管频道上。</p><p>　　就在查尔斯嘻嘻笑时，艾瑞克怀着好奇心凑过来看看查尔斯在干什么，事情就这么轻易败露了，“你居然录了视频！？”艾瑞克惊诧地问道。</p><p>　　“嗯哼？”查尔斯憋出来一个断句回应艾瑞克的质问，他本不想让艾瑞克发现的。</p><p>　　“还把我跳舞的视频传到油管了！？”</p><p>　　艾瑞克差点没把查尔斯的肩膀扭断，青年吃痛，赶紧把他的手拉开，“冷静！我们大家都挺喜欢的——‘他看起来完全不会跳舞但是他居然跳得这么棒’！你瞧！”他把手机屏幕凑到艾瑞克眼前去，“你看清楚！”</p><p>　　［是JustDance！意料之外的帅气！爱上了。他有帐号吗？我现在就要去关注他！］</p><p>　　下面是查尔斯的回复。</p><p>　　［我想他没有社交帐号。另外这是我男友，爱上了的话只能自讨苦吃了，抱歉；)］</p><p>　　“查尔斯？！”艾瑞克将他刚才羞愤至死的脑袋复活，然后看向查尔斯，睁大眼睛。</p><p>　　对此查尔斯只是保持他一贯的自信微笑，但他有一点史无前例的害羞。</p><p>　　“呃……要我告诉你为什么我能使出那一招吗？”查尔斯试图转移话题，不等艾瑞克回复便转身从架子上拿下来一款游戏，封面是两个肌肉猛男对峙，“这是今晚最后一款游戏了。我想作为我们的‘共同主题’，拿它压轴绝对是最合适的。”</p><p>　　“体感游戏，可不仅仅是切水果和跳舞！”<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（八）</p><p> </p><p>　　修车棚内机械手臂运作的嗞嗞声音不绝于耳，嘈杂混乱，还加上了一个在哭哭啼啼的青年。在操作的那个男人手臂上青筋暴起，不知道是因为用力还是因为生气。 </p><p>　　谁说男人的眼泪没有用，这个一脸苦相的穿着M.U.C校服的青年捂着自己的脸颊，控诉着某个查尔斯•泽维尔的种种恶行，这副夸张又难看的场面让塞巴斯蒂安•肖感到烦躁，但他必须保持他的善面。 </p><p>　　“好的，好了，停下——” </p><p>　　这个刚刚逞凶不成反被虐的家伙马上止住了嚎啕。 </p><p>　　实话说，以他肖的头脑，他并不觉得小弟被揍是丢了他的脸，毕竟他跟这家伙之间还差了好多中间人，他才没这么蠢要费力为一个小喽啰出头。 </p><p>　　但是这个富家公子查尔斯•泽维尔不一样，与他密切相关的一个人，艾瑞克•兰谢尔，是他想要击垮的唯一的奋斗目标。 </p><p>　　“我知道他做了什么了，小家伙，”肖把扳手握在右手，左手拍了拍他的肩膀，“他做的很过分，我知道了，我会帮你报仇的。” </p><p>　　“谢谢！谢谢您啊！”小弟连忙道谢。 </p><p>　　塞巴斯蒂安•肖温柔的笑容完全没有透露任何不好的先兆，当青年觉得他已经得偿所愿时，脑门上猛地挨上了一击，他大叫一声。 </p><p>　　周围的两个得力助手并没有多大表情，仿佛这种事情并不是什么大事，也对，不过是一个小角色被大哥用扳手不轻不重地磕破了脑门，既不会进医院，但是却看起来很严重。 </p><p>　　“现在我们可以去报仇了。”塞巴斯蒂安满不在乎地把扳手放回工具架上。 </p><p>　　在这支名为补习实为玩耍的小队玩累了后，汉克和瑞雯率先倒下阵来，在泽维尔家奢华的绒地毯上呼呼大睡起来。 </p><p>　　艾瑞克发现了这件事情之后，觉得这是个很好的时机，非常适合跟他的新晋男友坦白一些他早就想要说的事情。他是个在感情方面有些畏缩的人，尤其在说话方面，他很难将自己的真心确切表达出来。 </p><p>　　当艾瑞克提议要去露天泳池旁边喝酒的时候，查尔斯看着他躲闪而期盼的目光，聪明地知道，他终于有了走进艾瑞克•兰谢尔内心的通行证。 </p><p>　　室外，刚入秋的水也有点太凉了，他们把袜子脱掉丢到一边，裤角挽上膝盖来，把腿伸进池子里去泡着，查尔斯递给艾瑞克一厅啤酒，反过头去再拿一厅的时候，听到艾瑞克“噗嗞”把易拉罐打开的声音。 </p><p>　　凌晨三点五十一，查尔斯大口喝了一口酒，顺带看了眼表。 </p><p>　　“刚认识你的时候觉得你是个傻子，”艾瑞克毫不避讳地吐露，“连服软都不会的小少爷。” </p><p>　　“而我觉得你是个混蛋，”查尔斯嘻嘻笑着，“你居然吼一个瘸着腿、红着眼、头上顶着个包的可怜蛋，凶神恶煞的。” </p><p>　　“我有点起床气，”艾瑞克摸摸鼻子，“并且我当时发现我忽然有一个胆大妄为的同桌时——” </p><p>　　他瞥了查尔斯一眼，对上他透明的蓝眼睛，心照不宣地一起大笑起来。 </p><p>　　“什么胆大妄为！明明是你脾气烂透了！” </p><p>　　“谁想得到我这种恶鬼还能有同桌！” </p><p>　　“对对对你就是个恶鬼！还说那么多狠话来吓我！” </p><p>　　“我不是想快点把你劝回去吗？！” </p><p>　　“用错了方法！艾瑞克！” </p><p>　　被查尔斯半真半假责怪的艾瑞克挠了挠脑袋，发现事情的确如此。于是他只得是惭愧地耸了耸肩膀，“抱歉。”他咬了咬下唇说出这个词。 </p><p>　　查尔斯原本就并没有责怪他，所以对此他只是拥抱了艾瑞克，就像很多次都做过的那样。 </p><p>　　“我答应我母亲再也不打架了，”艾瑞克给自己猛灌了好几口啤酒，他又开始讲之前讲过的痛苦的事情，“曾经我是个非常坏——非常非常坏的男孩。” </p><p>　　“你做了什么坏事？”查尔斯轻轻问。 </p><p>　　“我们家很穷，我父亲很早欠下了债，还不清就自杀了，那差不多是十年前的事情，”艾瑞克说，“这事给我妈打击很大，她本来就身体差，而这直接让她的身体垮了，时不时……就要去住院。” </p><p>　　查尔斯很想说什么，但是他选择了暂时的倾听。 </p><p>　　“我之前就一直有在练拳击，老师说我很有天赋——但是我们家显然不再有钱腾出来送我去培训班了。母亲的病，我的学费，父亲的债，还有必要的生活需求，这些，让一个才刚上中学的艾瑞克走投无路了，”艾瑞克无奈地拉了下嘴角，“当地一个黑社会听说了我‘单挑王’的名号，雇我去帮他们讨债。最后，为了钱，我去做了打手。” </p><p>　　怪不得总是一副周围的人都是欠债不还的臭脸，“所以你因此退学了？”查尔斯希望能听到一些不一样的细节，因为这下像是艾瑞克认真了。 </p><p>　　“对，我骗我妈我还在上学，但其实每天都是在外面鬼混，”艾瑞克愧疚地埋下头，“我源源不断地往家里带钱，说是政府扶助或者慈善捐款，但她一直很怀疑钱的来源。毕竟这么多。有一天，她跟着我出了门。” </p><p>　　“她看见了我在打人。” </p><p>　　说到这里，查尔斯突然看出来艾瑞克有点想哭，但他怎么会哭呢！这只是叫查尔斯害怕这种让他难受的情绪是因为更加难过的事情。艾瑞克•兰谢尔一个劲给自己灌着酒，可是没有一点点表情的变动，好像那并不是他身上发生的事情。这让他更加真实。 </p><p>　　“我看见她很生气，跑过来想把我叫回家，而我太蠢，只想着逃避，”艾瑞克用拇指摩挲着中指关节，也许他需要根烟，“我跑，她跑过马路来追我，然后，她被一辆车撞到。” </p><p>　　“艾瑞克……”查尔斯往他那挪了挪屁股，希望能靠的更近一点。 </p><p>　　“她伤的很重，”艾瑞克用双手捂住脸，“她伤的很重。都是因为我这个混蛋！” </p><p>　　“你用错了方法，艾瑞克……” </p><p>　　“是的我总是做错，可我并不想这样！” </p><p>　　艾瑞克对自己发了很大脾气，查尔斯头一回不知道怎么办才好，他把一把刀子插进心里折磨自己，而其他人不被允许去把它拔出来。 </p><p>　　“于是你母亲要求你不再打架，回学校念完书，”查尔斯深呼吸，“这就是——” </p><p>　　“她去世了，”艾瑞克僵硬地吐出字眼，“都是因为我。” </p><p>　　“噢……很抱歉听到这个，”查尔斯皱起眉毛，“别太责怪自己，艾瑞克，你的心是好的，但方法错了。你自责也没有用，只是让事情一直很差劲。现在你已经离开那里，回归学校，也很好地履行了诺言。” </p><p>　　“并且你在改变了，艾瑞克。”青年搂住他身旁人的脖子，用脸颊蹭蹭他。 </p><p>　　“但是我成绩很烂，”他的语气好笑又可怜，“这样子的话今后我仍然无处可去。她仍然会失望。” </p><p>　　“如果你要去研究性大学，现在努力的确是不可能了，除非你是爱因斯坦，”查尔斯的鼻息温热柔软，“但是你可以试试看军校，也许我可以说服我母亲为你写一份推荐——你值得这么做。” </p><p>　　“谢谢，但那也很难。” </p><p>　　“你要相信你自己，和我。” </p><p>　　查尔斯用拳头轻敲了一下艾瑞克胸膛，然后敲了一下自己的胸膛，自信地展露了一个无懈可击的微笑，艾瑞克凝视着他亮闪闪的双眼，在夜幕星光之下忍不住强吻了他的恋人、学徒兼补习老师。 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（九）</p><p>　　从富家子弟到单挑王男友，这一系列戏剧性的发生让查尔斯彻底觉得成了风云人物。不过查尔斯也觉得，这之后应该再没有人会来找他麻烦了，他可以安心度过在M.U.C高中最后的日子。</p><p>　　蛤蟆头西普被打败后的第二天下午，也就是他们确认关系的第二天下午，查尔斯忽然发现他之前想得太过于轻松。</p><p>　　艾瑞克是寄宿生，而查尔斯要回家，所以除非查尔斯要求或者他正好要出校去做些其他事情，艾瑞克只会送他到他学校门口。由于查尔斯认为直接停在大门口过于嚣张，并且堵塞通道，他已经勒令司机把车停到了附近的停车场。</p><p>　　到停车场的那一段路是未知的，可以发生很多艾瑞克想不到的事情。</p><p>　　譬如，被塞巴斯蒂安•肖在停车场堵住。</p><p>　　“我认得你，塞巴斯蒂安•肖，”查尔斯扫了一圈把他围住的四五个大汉，“你有什么事情，要用这样的方法来找我？”</p><p>　　“你好，查尔斯•泽维尔，久仰大名，”看到塞巴斯蒂安的第一眼查尔斯就知道绝对是只善面虎，“我听说你在擂台上把我的一个伙计伤的太重了。”</p><p>　　他推着他旁边那个脑袋青紫了一块的西普上前，用手指指了指那个伤痕。“虽然擂台上公平比试，但是你出手过重了吧？”他抬眉。</p><p>　　“凭我吗？我这样的羸弱书生？”查尔斯看出来那不是他膝盖打伤的位置，但是他不敢肯定自己在之后的攻击里没有打到那里，当时脑子太热了，“这里面恐怕有误会，肖先生。”</p><p>　　“你可是艾瑞克•兰谢尔的学生，泽维尔，”塞巴斯蒂安的眼神露出一丝凶恶，叫查尔斯更加紧张，“这一击还导致了轻度的脑震荡。你不觉得要为你的过失负责吗？”</p><p>　　“是他发出的挑战。”查尔斯抓紧书包背带。</p><p>　　“别害怕，查理，我只是希望能请你喝杯咖啡，”塞巴斯蒂安走上前的每一步都让查尔斯肾上腺爆炸，“恐怕这事不得不请你接受邀请了。”</p><p>　　就在查尔斯准备继续据理力争的时候，他的忽然被紧紧勒住了脖子，逼得他死命地挣扎起来，“你这是……违法的……你违——！”他的口鼻突然被一块味道刺鼻的布埋住，他知道自己不能呼吸进这些东西，但是他挣扎的本能让大脑无从控制。</p><p>　　意识就这么慢慢失去了。</p><p>　　对此艾瑞克是通过一张纸条得知的。他在事发第二天早上收到了它，而查尔斯的无故缺席证明它的真实性，“要想救C.X.就在今天下午上顶楼”。</p><p>　　“看来查尔斯的司机以为他又出去玩去了，”艾瑞克把这张纸条揉成团收进单肩包里，“是时候建议泽维尔女士辞退他了。”</p><p>　　“报警吧！”瑞雯生气地捶了下桌子。</p><p>　　“泽维尔议员的独子被绑架，”汉克理智地分析着，“由此可以牵扯出很多事情，比如为什么查尔斯会到M.U.C.高中，再比如为什么他会被绑架。”</p><p>　　“我非去不可。”艾瑞克用手抹了把脸。</p><p>　　“但是塞巴斯蒂安•肖指不定要怎么搞你，他阴谋诡计可多了，”瑞雯向来是很刚脾气，“太危险了，我觉得不行！”</p><p>　　“我想我母亲会同意我破一次戒，”艾瑞克没理会瑞雯，“如果我在下午四点前没有打电话回来，汉克，帮我报警。”</p><p>　　“我们不能就坐在这里等你们，瑞雯说得对，肖诡计多端，”汉克扶了一下眼镜，“我们跟你一起去，但是我们会见机行事的。”</p><p>　　“谢了，那就拜托你们了。”艾瑞克真心实意地表示了感激。</p><p>　　白天的时间非常难熬。汉克告诉艾瑞克说今天上午肖和他的一个得力干将都没有来学校，这叫艾瑞克无时无刻不在想要去提前冲去“顶楼”。也许他可以这么做，但是他最好是按照条子上说的做。</p><p>　　终于，放学的电铃响了，艾瑞克马虎地收好书，几乎是冲出教室。以防万一，艾瑞克还在裤子侧口袋里放了一把折叠刀，做好准备之后他给自己灌了两口酒。</p><p>　　他在汉克和瑞雯陪同下来到了顶楼的挑战台。</p><p>　　人头耸动，看来塞巴斯蒂安已经把他们要对战的消息悄悄放开了，瑞雯认出来好几个别校的人，看来不只是本校，别校的人也来观战。</p><p>　　当艾瑞克走进这间灰尘扑扑的房间时，霉菌的味道头一回如此刺激地交叉而来，他扫视了一圈，和一个正在撸起袖子对上眼。</p><p>　　这个人是塞巴斯蒂安•肖，他急忙走过去。</p><p>　　“真不容易，兰谢尔，”肖转过身来面对着他，露出一副和善而狡猾的面孔，“你的徒弟还挺凶的。今天上午他借口去洗手间，咬伤了我们一个兄弟，还用他的小胳膊肘打伤了他呢。”</p><p>　　“你这混蛋！查尔斯在哪？”艾瑞克几乎想要吼出这句话。</p><p>　　“噢，好好想想吧，”塞巴斯蒂安向他走来，“你知道我唯一想做的事情是什么，你知道为了查尔斯•泽维尔你要做什么。”</p><p>　　艾瑞克非常地清楚，他眼前的塞巴斯蒂安•肖是个变态，是个对斗殴疯魔的狂徒。这个人对战斗和胜利的追求简直是病态的，他就是个疯子。</p><p>　　他想要的东西，艾瑞克当然也知道。</p><p>　　不就是战斗，以及胜利。</p><p>　　“我可以与你打，这没问题，但是你没法保证你会释放查尔斯，”艾瑞克握紧拳头，“他还在你手里。我不能相信你。”</p><p>　　“可是你也没办法啊，艾瑞克，”塞巴斯蒂安狐狸一般的眼睛盯着他，“放心，我对他没有兴趣，更何况他母亲还是位议员呢。”</p><p>　　对，查尔斯不是他的目标。</p><p>　　“你到底要怎么样？”</p><p>　　“我会在众目睽睽下打败你，”他满不在乎地耸了耸肩膀，“这不显而易见吗？”</p><p>　　仿佛是看出了艾瑞克的质疑，塞巴斯蒂安补充道：“你和我交手的那一刻，我的人就会放了他。”</p><p>　　“你最好是说的真话！”</p><p>　　艾瑞克扶着那张他曾多次站上的课桌，恶狠狠蹬了这个该死的留级王一眼，用手臂支着自己撑上这快战场，塞巴斯蒂安已经站在上面，表情看起来就像等候多时。</p><p>　　自从他立誓之后，除了陪查尔斯练练动作外就再也没跟其他人动过手。他不知道自己还能不能那样信心十足地打败这个血性的疯子，毕竟他每天都在为了打败其他对手而努力，更何况艾瑞克……昨晚压根没有睡。</p><p>　　他的精神都是靠短暂的午休和白天的上课睡觉，以及半罐啤酒撑起来的，他不敢保证自己可以赢，但是已经不重要了，他输掉最好，这样肖就可以不再针对他，——然而输在这里，丢掉的尊严到底会不会比他想的更多？</p><p>　　在他站上对阵台后，艾瑞克注意到教室外汉克忽然离开了瑞雯，跟着一个他校学生离开了。瑞雯在给他使眼色，他希望他的理解是：汉克是跟着去找查尔斯的。</p><p>　　这等担心查尔斯的间隙，他忽然听见头顶上近距离的风扇开始呜呜转动的声音。艾瑞克震惊地看向教室门口那个肖的得力助手，那家伙窃笑一下，是他打开了电扇开关。</p><p>　　扇叶上积累的灰尘全给扬了起来。</p><p>　　如果还有人记得这两太吊着的电扇，应该会知道这并不是什么好事，毕竟对于两个高大的男人来说，这根本就是在头顶上放了一把旋转菜刀——虽说弄死人还是有难度的。</p><p>　　“我想这样会更符合我们的水平。”肖眯眼笑。</p><p>　　电扇的转动直接把可战斗的区域缩小了不少，而且限制了跳跃。不过影响应该不会太大，艾瑞克咬了咬牙，摆出了进攻的姿态。</p><p>　　这一场被期待已久的战斗对他而言意味的东西太多，耳边呐喊助威的声音让他有些耳鸣，心脏像马达一样开始加速运转，血液循环过他身体的每一寸肌肉，可他的脑子里又担心起查尔斯。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>注意：现实中并不存在捂一下就能倒这么厉害的麻醉药物唷，小说不等同现实，不要当真。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十）</p><p>　　迷迷蒙蒙的视线完全不能汇聚在一起，查尔斯意识到自己处在一个光线昏暗的密闭空间里，旁边还有辆积灰的小轿车，他猜他现在被关在一个车库里。</p><p>　　嘴没有被封住，这种懈怠大概意味着无论他怎么叫，也不会有过路人听见。查尔斯挣扎了一下，手脚都被绳子死死困住了，并没有松动痕迹。</p><p>　　他的手虽然被捆在背后面，但除了手脚之外并没有什么东西再约束他了，他抱着希望试了一下去解开脚上的绳子，发现勉强能够到结，但是因为姿势困难，膝盖的位置正巧卡住了。</p><p>　　所以他只能想其他办法了，查尔斯打量了一圈周围的情况，“有人吗？”查尔斯试探周围的情况，“有谁能帮我一把？我想去趟卫生间！”</p><p>　　在然后发生的事情就是那样，查尔斯咬伤了一个人的胳膊，但是这并没有让他成功逃跑，他跑出去不远，意外发现这个车库属于一处城郊的房子，周围的房子看起来也有些破败，多数已经属于亟待翻新的旧屋，他没法靠自己的力量逃出去。</p><p>　　他被抓回去之后，这次被胶带封住了嘴巴。</p><p>　　话说回到汉克追踪的那一名帮手。汉克•麦考伊同学是一个一直很不起眼的角色，他从不与人结怨，在纷纷扰扰的MUC高中能够凭着极高双商做起小卖部生意补贴学习资料费，实力不凡。</p><p>　　只是他的个性让他不起眼罢了，但见识过他爆发状态的艾瑞克跟查尔斯说过，汉克其实是一只厉害的“野兽”，他既没有注意放轻脚步，也没有注意保持间距，就这么跟踪在一个人身后，竟然也没有被哪个人注意到。</p><p>　　当汉克来到近郊区的一处老房子前，看着那个人走近房子后面的车库，没了人影。于是他给瑞雯发去一条带有这里位置的短信，然后把眼镜房子外套内衬口袋里收好，跟了进去。</p><p>　　“过会接到老大消息就放了他，”那个报信的说，“他怕出问题，叫我也过来看着他。”</p><p>　　“这么个小子，也就勉强打打西普那种垃圾，老大担心什么呢——”</p><p>　　一瞬间，一铲子敲在他的背后，直接把他拍在地上，汉克拿着铲子跑进来，又对着另一个一铲子下去，但这次被防住了。</p><p>　　情急之下他把旁边放东西的铁架子掀翻挡在他和他们中间，匆匆把口袋里的折叠刀展开，开始切割查尔斯手上的绳子。</p><p>　　查尔斯密切关注着对手，那两个人正笨拙地踩着架子的空隙过来，好在汉克动作很快，查尔斯的手脚在两个人过来之前就解放了，他把嘴上的胶带撕下来，盯着那两个人。</p><p>　　“你能打倒一个吗？”汉克做出防守姿势问。</p><p>　　“我不确定……”查尔斯皱起眉头，“我们不能……就找机会逃跑吗？”</p><p>　　“不会有机会的。你必须把他们揍趴下，”汉克说道，“仁慈的话吃亏的可是你自己。”</p><p>　　很久很久以前，“我被告诫过，”善良的人总是会受欺负的，做人要残酷点，“但是我不信。”</p><p>　　他一直都不信，所以他一直也都很善良。</p><p>　　良好的环境给了他保留善良的资本和底气，可经历了这些事情之后，他开始认识到——</p><p>　　这样下去不行，善良没有错，但是无原则的原谅和宽容是有错的。</p><p>　　该狠的就要狠，该恨的就要恨。</p><p>　　必要的时候，拳头比嘴巴更好说话。</p><p>　　“汉克，你说的非常对。”</p><p>　　查尔斯可算是能够心无顾忌地拿出他的力气去攻击，他配合着汉克，为他防御起背后的袭击，查尔斯记起来所有的他曾见过的姿势。</p><p>　　那些他为了释压而在游戏里见识过拳击招式，或多或少有些假把式，但是却不乏可取之处。他是个擅长学习的人，查尔斯在艾瑞克的地狱式培训中把身体素质提升到一个质的变化，他感觉自己的脑子里可以分析对方的出招。</p><p>　　也许他不够有力，也不够熟练，但是他很灵活，非常地灵活，简直就像一只猫一样让人拿捏不住。查尔斯惹怒了那个人，但这只让查尔斯更加有优势而已。</p><p>　　查尔斯没有什么固定的搭配，对于他来说不存在什么脚的步法、招式搭配或者用力方法，简言之就是艾瑞克教的东西，他基本上都没想起来。</p><p>　　所以查尔斯完全在靠直觉出拳，乱七八糟，不按套路来，让人摸不着头脑。</p><p>　　但这一切都只是让他更容易取胜。</p><p>　　汉克解决掉其中一个看守之后，惊讶地发现查尔斯应付的那个竟然已经给打趴下了，在地上四脚朝天，不省人事，而查尔斯鼻子给打肿了，正在流血，不知道他操作手机想干什么。</p><p>　　“我在给我的新司机发短信，”查尔斯似乎读到了汉克的想法，“艾瑞克怎么样了？”</p><p>　　“他不得不跟肖一决胜负，”汉克着急地说，“我不知道肖到底什么意思，但他肯定不会让艾瑞克好过的。”</p><p>　　“那个笨蛋，”查尔斯很快听到了汽车鸣笛声，“不愧是快银，就是怕罚单一年四季交不清。”</p><p>　　“你居然认识那家伙？”汉克听说过这个人。</p><p>　　“别管了，让我们快点上车吧。”</p><p>　　头晕脑胀……</p><p>　　艾瑞克在接下肖的一套连续拳之后，整个人有些混乱，他是运气太好才没有被肖打倒，按道理，那套连续拳的强度，足够让他倒在台上了，但是还不足以让他下台。</p><p>　　教室外面汹涌的嘘声让艾瑞克有些烦躁，这扰乱了他的心绪，他被动防御着塞巴斯蒂安的攻击，拳头有力地攻击着他，已经差不多受够了。</p><p>　　被逼到死角的艾瑞克调整着自己的呼吸，显然肖也有些累了，“艾瑞克，我不想害你，真的——从来没有，”塞巴斯蒂安蓄势待发，“我想帮助你。”</p><p>　　“你最好少说些鬼话。”艾瑞克不想等他借此机会来恢复他的体力，论体力他消耗的可比对方少多了，这样耗时间吃亏的是他。</p><p>　　“你就为了一句诺言，居然不再打架了，”塞巴斯蒂安重新握拳发力，悄悄逼近，“你遵守诺言只是让你更加无所事事。”</p><p>　　“那是你以为！”他厌恶地瞪视对方。</p><p>　　艾瑞克侧身躲过肖的一记猛拳，绕到对方侧背后，熟练得地承接上一记肘击，紧接着趁肖还在恢复时间用手臂勒住他的脖子，用膝盖猛攻他的背部。</p><p>　　对方也不是那么简单能被打倒的，塞巴斯蒂安•肖用力一个背摔将艾瑞克摔倒在桌子上，好险！他差点掉下对阵台。就在肖要乘胜追击时，艾瑞克翻滚两圈避开他的攻击范围，然后急忙站起来。</p><p>　　人群又爆发出轰鸣。</p><p>　　该死的，艾瑞克感觉到自己自己身上到处酸痛，肯定是好几块淤青。他想用旁光看一眼教室外的瑞雯，却没想到见到了汉克……和查尔斯。</p><p>　　查尔斯正皱着眉头，抿紧嘴唇，沉默着死死抓住窗户的铁栏杆。也许他是不想让艾瑞克分神，但艾瑞克还是偶然看见了他。</p><p>　　没有呐喊助威，没有大呼小叫，查尔斯就是安安静静地用他的方式，紧张地注视着艾瑞克，他用他的眼睛诉说着一种想法。</p><p>　　他会希望自己赢吗？</p><p>　　显然他不希望塞巴斯蒂安•肖赢。</p><p>　　走神的这一秒，塞巴斯蒂安•肖已经重新逼近。</p><p>　　艾瑞克最后留恋地看了一眼查尔斯，然后打起精神去重新应对战斗。</p><p>　　在塞巴斯蒂安•肖逐渐靠近，准备打出他自以为是的拳法的第一招时，艾瑞克先声夺人。</p><p>　　刺拳，“寻找距离，查尔斯。”打破防御，为一记重拳蓄势，着力手腕。</p><p>　　后手直拳，前手勾拳，“注意步伐，你想白练吗？”假装要出刺拳，趁其不备右手直拳。</p><p>　　“跆拳道？你感兴趣？”调整呼吸，蓄力。已经进入到擂台中央的开阔区域了。</p><p>　　后踹，运气最好时可以成功命中。——可惜差一点，塞巴斯蒂安不是那么容易败下阵来的。</p><p>　　防御，及时防御，还是被塞巴斯蒂安狠狠打中了，但是疼归疼，这也是个好机会。塞巴斯蒂安•肖攻击得太自信，他的防守出现了破绽。</p><p>　　刚好他们的战斗区域已经挪到了桌沿。</p><p>　　转身肘击，咽喉处的致命一击，“这招学会，你们俩总有一个人要进医院。”当然不是查尔斯，是送塞巴斯蒂安•肖进医院。</p><p>　　这个人眼前一黑，整个人几乎是短暂地失去了意识，塞巴斯蒂安直接被这致命一击撞出一段距离，又因为晕眩，一个没站稳，居然难堪地掉下了台。</p><p>　　尘埃落定。</p><p>　　除了艾瑞克和查尔斯，谁也不相信这居然就是两分钟内发生的事情。</p><p>　　人群似乎为此惊讶得瞠目结舌，四下安静得没有任何声音，只有老化的电扇吱呀吱呀的声音还很喧哗。时间好像停止在此刻。</p><p>　　冷场并没有持续多久，人群就转为为他们重拾光辉的“单挑王”开始喝彩了。</p><p>　　“单挑王！单挑王！”</p><p>　　“艾瑞克•兰谢尔！”</p><p>　　艾瑞克跳下对阵台，气喘吁吁，他的目光持久地滞留在查尔斯身上。他擦了擦额头上的汗，跑出教室去找他的恋人。</p><p>　　人们自觉地为他让路，生怕给这位单挑王挡道，艾瑞克来到查尔斯身边时，因为满头大汗而犹豫了一下要不要拥抱查尔斯。</p><p>　　但是查尔斯张开双臂，很熊地抱住这个家伙，他轻轻说：“恭喜你！”</p><p>　　就算是卫冕“单挑王”名号的那一战，他也没有这么开心过，但艾瑞克已经不再愿意揣着这根麻烦事爆多的金腰带了。</p><p>　　“‘单挑王’谁爱做就去做！你们自己去推选，反正不要来找我！”他突然对大众如此宣称。</p><p>　　只有靠在他旁边的查尔斯听到他剩下来那半句不好意思大声说的话：“我要读书了。”</p><p>　　于是查尔斯像个考零分的傻瓜一样笑。</p><p>（尾声）</p><p>　　艾瑞克在夏天的末尾拿到了他的录取通知书，他完全无法相信自己真的做到了，当他慢慢翻开这本录取通知书，跳过那几行圆体英文，看到正中央那里赫然写着“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”的名字，原地呆滞。</p><p>　　他把通知书合上，又打开看了看确认了一次。</p><p>　　虽然不是数一数二的学校，但是能他这个半路子也进了大学的门，艾瑞克已经非常满意了。</p><p>　　他会用实际行动来报答补习老师的至高功劳的。</p><p>　　——假设他能在哪个足球场找到查尔斯的话。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>